In cellular radio communication networks, a subscriber terminal may be used as a relay node to provide a so-called opportunistic network, for example to expand the coverage area of the radio communication network, to enable more efficient radio resource usage, or to increase communication quality. It is desirable that communication terminals can efficiently use such opportunistic networks.